


Never Bet Against Minnie

by ThePotterWatcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: FFspringfest2021, Fremione - Freeform, fairy safe, gossiping professors, minnie ships fremione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePotterWatcher/pseuds/ThePotterWatcher
Summary: This is based on Moonfairy13's prompt "Minnie ships Fremione (Fred Lives)" in the Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest.A huge thank you to my go to Ravenclaws Quartz and LSUsweetie, who are always ready to answer random question I can come up with. And thank you to Moonfairy13 for giving such a fun prompt!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 19
Kudos: 82
Collections: Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest





	Never Bet Against Minnie

Minerva McGonagall was one of the most respected professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was something she never took lightly, in fact, she took great pride in knowing that she had the ability to silence a room simply by walking into it. More than just commanding attention with no effort, she was responsible for turning young, impressionable children into functioning citizens of the magical world.

More than once, over the years, Minerva had been asked who her favorites were. She was well aware of the fact that some of her colleagues were much too transparent in their preferential treatment, this was highly unprofessional. She would always scoff and curtly reply she had none. She was a professor, professors shouldn't have favorites. This was, of course, entirely false. There were in fact a few students whom she cared for very much.

Once a month a few of the professors would make their way down to Pomona Sprout's private greenhouse. In truth it wasn't a greenhouse at all, Pomona had turned the space into her very own tropical island, sans the ocean of course. The floor was covered in warm sand and all manner of flora surrounded a ring of beach chairs that the professors would sit in, sipping fruity drinks and gossiping. The air even smelled of saltwater and the building was charmed, thanks to Filius, to be warm and sunny year-round. The space was a well-guarded secret.

It was one such evening the topic of preferred students came up. There was a standing rule among the colleagues that this oasis was a safe haven. The professors were free to vent their frustrations without fear of anything being repeated.

"He's a brilliant boy, for sure, but he is just a rotten little thing," Septima said, sipping from the electric blue drink in her hand.

"With a father like his, what do you expect? I still can't get over what that man did! Buying the entire Slytherin quidditch team brand new brooms. It's a disgrace!" Rolanda said, spilling her drink slightly as she gestured wildly with her arms.

Minerva's eyes softened as Pomona, in a very muggle gesture, took her handkerchief and dabbed at the where the liquid had landed on Rolanda's lap.

"The thing of it is," Rolanda said, taking Pomona's hand in her free one and squeezing it gently, "the little shit is a decent enough player. No need for Malfoy to buy off the team to ensure the boy has a spot."

"I think it's time to let that go, love," Pomona said, standing to pour another drink.

"I don't care if it was last year or ten years ago, it's underhanded, slimy behavior."

"Yes, well, let's just remember that in the end, it didn't matter. Potter is every bit the player his father was," Minerva said, a smile directed at the newest member of their little group.

"I can't help but notice that Harry is a wonderful mix of both his parents," Remus said, sipping his tea with a smile.

"Indeed, you know I think, when they grow up a bit, he and Miss Granger, could be the next Lily and James," Aurora said with a giggle.

"You think so, Professor Sinistra?" Remus asked.

"Remus, dear, we've told you. No more of this 'professor' nonsense!" Pomona admonished gently.

"I disagree wholeheartedly," Minerva said looking at Aurora keenly. "Harry is a wonderful boy, and he certainly has his father's... sharp wit-"

"Smart mouth, more like," Remus said into his teacup.

"He is a mouthy little thing isn't he?" Minerva laughed. "And Miss Granger shares many of the same attributes as you Lily did."

"Bossy know-it-all, she means," Remus interrupted again.

He was smiling and looking comfortable for the first time among his colleagues. He stood and poured himself a glass of red wine and topped off Minerva's glass as well. Seeing the looks of shock on everyone's face he amended. "Lily was like a sister to me, truly. She was brilliant and she knew it, is all. I see a lot of that in Hermione."

The group laughed heartily at his statement, nodding their heads in agreement.

"As I was saying, I don't think Potter is right for Miss Granger," Minerva said, happily sipping her wine.

"Uh oh, Minnie is making another prediction. Shame she hates divination so much, she's always right about these things," Pomona said, her smile was big as she scooted to the edge of her chair. "Go on then, let's have it."

"Divination is a bunch of nonsense, everyone knows that. I do not divine, I pay attention."

"Yes dear, now out with it. Just who is right for our lovely Miss Granger?" Charity asked, taking an impressive gulp of her firewhiskey.

"Oh all right," Minerva sighed. A glance at Remus had him opening another bottle of wine. "Fred Weasley."

There were shouts of disagreement and wild laughter at her announcement. Minerva sat primly, thanking Remus as he filled her glass again. She waited until the noise settled and continued.

"Hermione Granger is a brilliant young lady, but Remus is right, she is wound so horribly tight. We all know how many classes she's taking this year. For Merlin's sake, she is in Charity's class and she's a muggle born. If she continues on the way she's going she is going to burn out. She needs someone to temper her. Teach her there's more to life than top marks in every single class."

"Alright, I'll give you that," Aurora said. "But Fred Weasley? He'd drive her mad."

"Oh I don't know, I say Fred is very like his uncle Gideon. Brash, loud, excitable, but we all saw the way he was when he got together with Sarah. He calmed considerably. I have watched Fred Weasley, he's a right pain in the arse most of the time. However, for a fifteen-year-old boy, I must say he is incredibly selfless. I know for a fact he takes the biggest share of the detentions for George. He thinks I can't tell the difference, but the only time George is in detention is when I manage to catch the two of them together.

He’s very protective of the people he loves. Last year I saw this most. The way he hovered over poor Ginny while she was… having such a difficult time. He nearly pummeled Malfoy when he called Hermione that awful slur. He watches over Ronald and Percy as well, only makes sure they don't know it.

It’s been a very long time since I have seen anyone as gifted in Transfiguration as well. Perhaps William when he was here or even Remus. The boy is undoubtedly brilliant. You know, every assignment I give he works everything out properly, then puts the wrong answer purposely.  
I think Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are just opposite enough to compliment each other nicely."

"I don't know I think she'll choose the younger one, Ron," Rolanda said.

"Oh, sweetheart," Pomona said with a giggle. "Never bet against Minnie.

***

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Kingsley Shacklebolt said, a wide smile on his face.

"About bloody time!" Fred said, then pulled Hermione to himself and dipped her dramatically before kissing her soundly.

The crowd erupted into applause and stood as Arthur waved his wand shifting the seating around for the reception. Minerva dabbed gently at her eyes as she found a seat in the back. She'd learned her lesson, when George and Oliver had married a few months prior, of getting out of sight before one of her favorite twins spotted her and included her in his best man speech. The display reminded so much of when James and Lily got married and Sirius had professed his love for Minerva. She had granted him one dance then slipped away to avoid the notice of the happy tears he had produced.

She was startled from her memories by a glass of wine set down in front of her, then a neat stack of galleons was placed next to it. She smiled, watching as Rolanda walked away toward a giggling Pomona.


End file.
